fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Spiny Shell
Blue Spiny Shells, also known simply as Blue Shells and Spiny Shells, are deadly items in the Mario Kart series. They are known to be explosive Koopa Troopa shells similar to Spiny Shells. Their special maneuver is to follow the leading player via flying to him, and then flying right into him/her. They could only be evaded with a boost of the Power Slide: the player need to be fast and must be good at timing. In earlier games, the Blue Spiny Shells did not have wings, and chased the leading player on ground, making them able to hit everyone in their path. When they hit a victim, they will continue their path, until reaching the racer in lead. This wingless Spiny Shell returns as of Mario Kart 7. From Mario Kart: Double Dash!! to Mario Kart Wii, the Blue Spiny Shell gained wings, and will fly directly to the player. These games also introduced the blue explosion they emitted, which stayed with the wingless version of Mario Kart 7. Game Appearances Super Smash Bros. Collide The Blue Spiny Shell will be an item in SSBC. Dry Bones Kart series The Blue Spiny Shell appears from Dry Bones Kart 64 to Dry Bones Kart Wii. Like in Mario Kart, it has wings (in the Blue Spiny Shell's last few appearances) and blows up the racer in first place, throwing him upwards. The last appearance of the Blue Spiny Shell is in Dry Bones Kart Wii, due to the fact that IggyKoopa408 tried to make it work for at least 10 years. The Spiny Bombshell has the same effect, and has replaced the Blue Spiny Shell as of Dry Bones Kart 7. Dry Bones Kart 64 (1998) The Blue Spiny Shell's debut. In this game, the Blue Spiny Shell is the rarest item. This is one of two games to have the Blue Spiny Shell in its wingless form. Dry Bones Kart: Super Circuit (2002) The Blue Spiny Shell's second appearance. This is the last game to have the Blue Spiny Shell in its wingless form, as its last few appearances have it in its winged form. Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!! (2004) The Blue Spiny Shell's third appearance. This is the first game to have the Blue Spiny Shell in its winged form, and it is the flying equivalent to a Bob-omb. Dry Bones Kart DS (2007) The Blue Spiny Shell's fourth appearance. This item plays the same role as its previous appearances, and is uncommon. Dry Bones Kart Wii (2010) The Blue Spiny Shell's fifth and final appearance. This item can be obtained from 4th to 8th place. Trivia *In RedYoshi's Universal Conquest, King Cloud's Lakitu Cloud can spit out Blue Spinies Shells, something regular Lakitu Clouds can't do. *In Super Mario Ruby Quest, A Spiny Blue Winged Shell is a wearable item, enabling Mario to throw Spiny Blue Wingless Shells at enemies, and hover lightly. When he ducks, if an enemy bumps into his shell, the enemy will die. *The Blue Spiny Shell and Boo are the only items to be absent from future Dry Bones Kart installments. The Blue Spiny Shell appears until Dry Bones Kart Wii prior to its absence. Gallery Wingless BlueSpinyShellMKC.png|''Mario Kart Connect'' GBA Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png N64 Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png MK7_Blue_Spiny_Shell_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png MK7-Blue-Shell.png|Mario Kart 7 Winged Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' BlueSpinyShellSSBC.png|''Super Smash Bros. Collide'' BlueSpinyShellMKS.png|''Mario Kart Silver'' BlueSpinyShellKK.png|''Koopa Kart'' Winged GBA Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png Winged N64 Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png Blue_Spiny_Shell_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png Flying_Blue_Shell_64.png Blue_Shell_64.png BlueShellNSMB.png MK7-Flying-Blue-Shell.png Flying_Blue_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png WingedBlueShell2MK8.png }} Category:Items Category:Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Category:Shells Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Mario Kart (series)